Hybrid and electrical vehicles typically comprise a high voltage power supply in the form of one or more batteries for providing power to one or more electrical motors and/or other components.
When servicing or performing repairs on such a vehicle it is important that power is disconnected from electrical components and wiring in the vehicle to reduce the risk of an operator being exposed to potentially dangerous a high voltage.
In particular, in the event of a collision, it is important that the power supply is disconnected from electrical components in the vehicle so that passengers and rescue workers are not exposed to a high voltage.
Furthermore, it should be avoided that current is supplied to any wires or components that may have been damaged in the collision.
A suggested approach for ensuring disconnection of the power supply in the event of a collision is presented in WO2012/027836 where it is proposed to arrange an interrupter for disconnecting one or more batteries in an electric or hybrid vehicle in the event of a collision. The interrupter includes a pyrotechnic charge and a mechanical cutter for cutting a mechanical element, thereby disconnecting the battery.
A drawback of the abovementioned suggested solution is that after a collision event, the entire safety device must be replaced as the explosive device is triggered and electrical connections are physically severed. As a collision event may result in only limited damage or no damage at all to the vehicle, it would be preferable to be able to reconnect the power supply without replacing the entire safety device.
Furthermore, the use of an explosive device close to a high voltage power supply may potentially risk damaging the power supply when the explosion is triggered.